


Out of Line

by crestfallenangels911



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Ereri Week, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Male Character, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenangels911/pseuds/crestfallenangels911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a freshman at a university and in his second semester, ends up getting Levi for an English teacher. They come off to a bad start at registration and Eren starts to fall for him but Levi refuses to have any relationship with a student and especially if it's a certain boy with bright eyes chasing him. It'll take a lot for Levi to give in, even if he likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this site but I started posting this story on fanfiction.net already and it ain't doing to shabby so I wanted to see what would happen if i post it on here as well. I hope y'all enjoy it. Feedback is highly appreciated.

I lived in Florida all my life and planned to go to Trost University (mostly because I knew all my close friends were going here) and surprisingly I made it in. I am about to start my second semester here. I've never been good at any school subjects except for English literature. I'm still convinced I only passed highschool with a 3.0 average due to Armin's tutoring and Mikasa's constant nagging for me to do my work.

I woke up later than my sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin, who I share my dorm with, since registration doesn't end till two o'clock. I still don't know why they bothered waking up so early if it wasn't even ten yet.

I reluctantly left the comfort of my bed to search for decent clothing. After a few moments of rummaging through my messy draws, I settled for some random jeans and an old Queen T-shirt.

I fumbled with my keys before I locked the door to my dorm as I made my way down the hallway and to the registration center of the university to fill out the necessary paper work. Just then, I felt my phone buzz in pocket. I fished the vibrating device out of my front pocket of my jeans and pressed answer without checking caller ID. I should have.

"Eren, where are you?" I heard Mikasa start immediately after I pressed answer. "Armin and I have been waiting for you here down at the registration center. You were supposed to meet us here and you're late. You slept in didn't you? Eren, when are you going to stop being so irrespon-"

"Hey Eren, you're on your way right?"

I sighed in relief. "Yes Armin, I'm on my way. I just left. I'll be there in five." And with that I hung up.

I was already frustrated enough with myself for my stupid writer's block preventing my from finishing my new song and Mikasa's constant nagging was no help at all. I know deep down- so deep that I don't think Satan would even go there- that she means well but it really does get annoying and I'm nineteen years old, I can take care of myself.

I mean she has been this way since Mom died and I respect her for taking up the role but sometimes she is worse than a parent repeating the same thing to you over and over thinking you don't know how to do something as simple as pour a glass of milk.

I looked up to see I was already outside of the dorm building and walking across campus nearing the big white front office. I was about to pull open the double doors when I felt a firm hand come down on my shoulder. I spun around to see my close friends and band members Jean (well that particular 'friend' is questionable), Bertholdt and Reiner. Reiner was standing closest to me with his hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Hey Eren. How's it going?" By that, I knew he was asking how the song was coming spoke with his usual smile. Bertholdt stood behind him and offered a small wave while Jean gave something between a wave and a salute.

"Hey you guys, it's going great actually. Nearly done...yea" I replied not really meaning to trail off at the end since I was going for convincing.

"Awesome. We can't wait to hear it. so you'll be done by this Saturday?" Asked Bert.

"Yea. I'm sure I can manage."

"Great." Said Jean, "We should probably move out of the way of the door." He suggested while we all looked around catching glares from people who wanted to enter but had yet to say anything.

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Eren, are Mikasa and Armin in there already?" Asked Reiner.

"Uh yea. They got here about fifteen minutes ago."

With that, we all entered the building and tried to maneuver our way through the crowd of people in search of Armin and Mikasa. We looked up to see where a shout had come from across the large room and spotted Armin standing next to Mikasa, Sasha and Connie.

"Guys, over here!" The blonde called earning a few stares from people near him. We walked up to them with me in the lead.

"Armin, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

He took a pause and sighed before he even bothered answering me. "I did try. You were the one who told me to stop since you 'needed to finish'. I'm still wondering what you meant by that though, Eren." He finished off with a smirk.

Jean, Reiner, Connie and Sasha were to ones to crack up over what I apparently said while I was half asleep. I sighed knowing he wasn't just trying to embarrass me with a lie because he doesn't ever lie (or more like he sucks at it and a three year old can tell when he lies).

"Anyway," said Mikasa, "We should probably get in line before it gets more crowded. This is exactly why Armin and I got up early. Look, even Sasha and Connie got up early Eren-"

She stopped talking when she realized I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk away.

"Come on guys." I motioned for them to follow me as I started walking towards a line to grab a form to choose the classes I need to take this semester. I heard Mikasa give a huff of irritation through her nostrils.

I realized my world religion's teacher from last semester was handing out the same form behind a glass. I walked up to him instead of the grouchy looking lady at the next counter over.

"Hey Mr. Smith. How are you?" I greeted as I was waiting for the form he was about to hand to me.

"Oh Eren, how nice to see you. I'm good thanks. And please call me Erwin, I'm not your professor anymore and I feel old when you call me that."

I laughed slightly. "Okay Erwin, how old are you anyway?" He didn't look older than thirty.

He chuckled, "I'm only twenty-seven." Just then his expression changed as he looked over my shoulder past me. His face looked something akin to nervous but he looked too composed to possibly be feeling like that. It just wasn't like him.

"Hi Mr. Smith." Armin said shyly from behind me. Oh I see, that means Erwin has a thing for Armin as well. I moved over so Armin could get closer to the counter and I helped by sticking my hand behind him and shoving him forward, making sure Erwin saw. I received a glare from Armin but then his full focus turned back to Erwin who looked amused at the gesture.

"Armin Arlert, what a pleasure. How are you?" He asked, Armin visibly reddened from the older male saying his name, or was it just from talking to him? "And call me Erwin."

I decided to leave the two alone and go fill out my format one of the available tables. Soon, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Bert and Reiner joined me in that order.

Armin eventually came to join us and took the seat next to me which I had saved for him "Eren, guess what!" Armin said in a hushed whisper as he took his seat next to me.

"What?" I asked turning my attention towards him and away from my nearly filled out form.

"Erwin asked for my number and said he would call and see if I'd be up for coffee sometime." The blonde beamed.

"Well that's awesome Armin, but I was expecting that he finally asked you to screw him." I replied, smirking at his reddening face.

"Eren! keep your voice down. and he doesn't want anything like that from me or me from him"

"Yet. I mean it's so obvious that he wants you and you seriously want him." I laughed at my flustered friend, "I've heard you in the shower Armin." I don't think I've ever seen anyone this red.

"Shut up. Just shut up please."

I waited for Armin to finish filling out his form before getting up and walking towards the assigned counter to hand them in. From where we were standing, I could see a man who looked about a year older than me taking other forms from students at the designated area. It seemed that he had a permanent scowl on his visage but I would be lying if I was to say that he wasn't attractive.

He had raven black hair with an undercut that he somehow managed to pull off, his fringe was slightly covering his porcelain skin and piercing gray eyes peeked out from underneath the ends. He was dressed in a black button up and he had rolled up his sleeves. The two top buttons were undone as well.

I guess I didn't realize I had already made it to the counter but once the beauteous man at the counter felt my presence, those cold eyes fell upon me. I took in more details of his face and came to the conclusion that he was far more beautiful up close and that was a rare thing to come across. It took everything in me not to reach out and run my thumb over those slightly pursed, pink lips. Wow, he looks like the straightest guy you'd ever meet. One that would kill me if I ever told him that.

I saw the thin rosy lips move but couldn't seem to make out what he had said.

"Eren," Armin shoved me while looking embarrassed for me, "He asked for your form." I could feel my own face heat up at my stupidity.

I nervously laughed and held out the paper before me. "Sorry, guess I was spaced out. So um here you go Sir." Smooth Eren.

He smirked and I suddenly felt a warm coil in my stomach. He took my form and set it on top of Armin's which was already in a pile. While looking over my form, the man's expression changed but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he think my choices were stupid? maybe he could tell I wasn't smart by my choices.

"Well Mr. Jaeger, I looked forward to seeing you in my class. And you as well Mr. Arlert."

Oh sweet Jesus, his voice. It was deep and smooth as silk and even though it wasn't what I had anticipated, it did things to me. But I was a bit confused. I thought he was like volunteering or something. I mean surely someone his age couldn't have all the necessary degrees to be a teacher at a university. But like the cretin I am, I opened my mouth without thinking of the possibility of offending him.

"Teacher? But you look like nineteen." My eyes went wide at the realization of what had just slipped out of my mouth. The man, or supposed teacher raised an eyebrow at me.

He let out an amused breath from his nose. "I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm twenty-six."

"Vampire." I mumbled

"What was that?" He questioned with a warning tone.

"Oh n-nothing. I didn't say anything at all sir." My voice trailed off into a whisper as I saw his smirk. He so heard me. So why is he smirking? Oh right, I am his student. He could fail me. I'm screwed. How can someone be so hot and intimidating at he same time? This is gonna be a rough class.

"Well if you don't have anything to say, I would appreciate if you would move out of the way." He said looking irritated again.

I could feel myself heat up as I realized there were at least ten people behind Armin and I waiting to hand in their forms. " Right, sorry Mr..."

"Ackerman." He answered my silent question.

"Right. I'll see you soon." I said trying to be polite.

"Won't that be unfortunate." He said monotone without even looking up.

Ouch. I stepped out of line pulling Armin along with me. we made it back to our table and Armin leaned towards me. "You don't know it but you just insulted Levi Ackerman. He used to be in deep gangs and stuff. Jean told me that he once saw a tattoo on his shoulder and-"

"Armin," I cut him off, " Why would you listen to anything Jean said?" His face showed he was considering what I had said. "And anyone can have tattoos and be intimidating."

"You're right. Sorry, just don't do anything stupid again please. I mean you never know maybe Jean was telling the truth."

"Okay, sure maybe. But I don't have to be careful, I doubt he would do anything to a student if that's the case. Especially his student."

"Oh alright, just keep defending your new eye candy."

I didn't even other arguing with what he had said because honestly, he was right, I would 'defend' him I guess and Armin and I both knew I would very much enjoy looking at him but wouldn't admit it just yet. But I couldn't lie to him. No, never Armin.

"Hey, come on let's head back, everyone is leaving." Armin said while pointing after their retreating figures.

"Alright." I agreed, "Want to head back to the dorm and order pizza or something like that?"

He giggled. "Sure."

We headed back to our dorm and did end up ordering pizza then Armin spent the rest of his free time reading and cleaning up his desk then reading some more. I on the other hand finished the bridge of our latest song and then sat on my own bed strumming at my guitar. We decided to watch The Green Mile and Armin ended up falling asleep first as always. When I looked at the time I realized it was already 11:23 and decided to get some rest. That night I fell into a fitful sleep. One invaded by a certain man.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of having Levi as a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell meh what ya think.

I stood at the counter inside the Sina Café waiting for mine and Armin's drinks. It was unbelievable; it was already the day for our first class of the semester. Lucky me, my first class just so happened to be my English class. Well at least I had Armin in there with me.

"Your order, Eren." Said the petite strawberry blonde handing me the drink tray from behind the counter containing the drinks.

"Thanks Petra." I said looking at her name tag for her name. I accepted the drinks and walked back outside to where Armin was leaning on a pole doing something on his phone while waiting for me.

"Here you go." I said handing over the tray to Armin after taking out my drink. He gave me a look for handing him the tray but he then threw the tray anyway in a nearby trash bin before returning to me.

"Thanks, Eren." The blonde responded, "Excited you get to see your crush again?" He asked shimmying towards me with a smirk. The dork.

"Um no. He hates me and I really don't want to take that class anymore. I'm still thinking about ditching." I sighed because the last few days have been filled of me telling myself I don't like him and that he isn't attractive to try and get me to forget about him, but to no avail. I was pretty sure it only made me think of him more than I intended. "I don't even think he's that cute anymore anyway." I lied out loud.

"Oh come on, we both know you are trying to stop thinking about him all the time. And we both also know he isn't unattractive. Just a bit…sour. Not to mention, very intimidating. You sure know how to pick em'. And you can't ditch you need to be there, it's the first lecture. "

I raised my eyebrow and ignored the last part, "Sour?"

"Sour."

"Well I guess he is sour-"

"And you think he is cute?" He cut me off.

I gave him a pout. Still can't lie to him, I mean he would be able to tell anyway. I sighed, "Yes he is attractive but like you said, sour….if you want to call it that."

He looked at me as I spoke taking in my facial expression and thinking. "You like him. Don't you, Eren? A lot I'm guessing."

I just sighed in response and Armin understood that I hadn't admitted it to myself yet. "I can't say that and I won't. Admitting it would make things harder."

I looked up to see that we were already on campus and heading towards the building that held our first class.

"I could see you guys together." Armin said sounding like it slipped out. He turned to me immediately. "I'm sorry." He almost whispered as an apologetic look crossed his visage.

I shrugged "Armin, he's my professor and like seven years older. You know Mikasa wouldn't approve of that-"

"Since when do you care about Mikasa's approval? Now you are just making up excuses." He said, cutting me off. "And who said you have to make a move on him while you are still his student? I sure as hell didn't." He then smirked. "But if you want some excitement and wanna have some sort of taboo love, then go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you."

I sighed at his persistence. Honestly, I found it endearing yet annoying that he wouldn't just drop it. "Funny. Armin look, I know you just want me to be happy but we both know he wouldn't want a dumb kid like me." I trailed off feeling my shoulders drop and heart clench at the thought of never being enough for the man. I was never one to have self-esteem issues but Levi just seemed so impossible to live up to.

He huffed, but then smiled. "You weren't one to ever give up, so don't start now. I have a feeling you won't anyway. You'll snap back into your tenacious self soon enough." We were about to enter the classroom as Armin stopped walking and I followed suit, waiting for him to say what he was thinking. "You should have seen the way he looked at you when we were walking away Eren." And then he walked off into the classroom with a soft expression on his face.

We walked into the classroom and up to one of the middle rows with two empty seats next to each other. Levi wasn't in the classroom yet. I was a little confused as to why that disappointed me as much as it did. Probably because I hadn't seen the man in a while and was looking forward to it, I concluded. It was just irritating to notice how much I was enjoying the thought of walking in and him greeting me. Not like that would ever happen. Just my imagination running wild again.

Everyone's attention turned towards the door when it slammed shut and in walked Mr- I mean, Levi. I felt I needed to call him that in the classroom (even in my head). It's just easier to call him Levi though I figured. It's not like he will ever know so.

"Good morning, brats. Before I start on what you should expect this semester in my class, there are some ground rules. First, absolutely no talking while I'm talking. That's just damn rude so don't do it. I shouldn't have to say that one but there are some of you who still think that it's okay. It's not. Period." He slammed his brief case shut after taking out everything he needed and the loud noise made everyone who wasn't paying attention jump and look up to Levi.

"Second, you will wait to the end of my lectures to have your questions answered so don't even bother raising your hand. And finally, you will clean up after yourselves. This room at the moment is spotless. If after you all leave there is even one piece of crap on the floor I will take five points off of Everyone's grades. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded.

Connie who I've known and Marco (I didn't even know either of them was taking this class) were seated in the row in from of Armin and I. He raised his hand. Levi looked up to him and cocked an eyebrow. He stared for a moment then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Can anyone please tell me what my second rule was for the sake of this idiot over here?" He said while motioning to Connie.

Well that wasn't very nice. At the moment I can't exactly remember why I have a crush on this man. He's so…sour. Thanks Armin. I will forever refer to him as sour.

I was in fact paying attention to the rules he was listing off only two minutes ago but there was no way in hell I was going to raise my hand and have him call on me. I get the feeling that if talk to him I'll just make a fool of myself. Especially since I'm in front like 50 other people right now.

Armin decided to raise his hand. How wonderful, I have a strong feeling he did that on purpose. I looked over at him to see him smirking. Yep, defiantly on purpose.

"Mr. Arlert?" Levi called on him.

Shoot. I tried to duck my head in an awkward way in an attempt to hide my face as Armin snickered. I elbowed him sharply in the side and instead of continuing to try and hide my face, I put my head down on my desk.

"Not to ask questions till the end." He answered proudly.

"Thank you Mr. Arlert. Jaeger, head up."

What? He actually just said my name? Sure it was my last name but it was still my name. And it sounded absolutely perfect rolling off is tongue in that commanding manner. What is wrong with me? Oh my Jesus.

"You're welcome." Said Armin. I hadn't picked my head up yet but I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"I didn't thank you for anything." I grumbled. He just chuckled.

I picked my head up and shot a glare at him before I realized Levi was standing at the front of the room waiting for me to actually lift my head. He is staring at me. Oh my Jesus. And the moment I realized that he was staring at me, he glanced away.

The rest of class was boring since Levi was just giving instructions and then assigned us a book to read. I didn't notice I was staring at him until he dismissed the class and Armin poked me in the side looking for my attention.

I looked over at him and it didn't seem like he noticed I was staring at the man this whole but I knew better than to think he just assumed I was zoned out. Luckily he decided to leave me alone about it.

"Hey, you wanna go eat something before I have to go to work?" He questioned. He was the one with the job but didn't have a car. I always drove him though since our family was always well off since Dad is a doctor and all. I always ended up hanging around the Rose coffee shop anyway to keep him company when business was slow.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I picked last time so it was his turn.

"Well I'm in the mood for a bunch of sweets so how about we just stop at a gas station? You can pick reading?" I had a smile forming on my face as a remembered how we used to do things like this all the time with Marco, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Bert, Reiner and even Mikasa would join in. Afterwards, we would all be so hyper and start acting like lunatics, save for Mikasa. But just thinking about how close we all still are brought a smiled to my face.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He replied with a smile to match mine.

"Boys!" We were interrupted by Levi who was still holding the door open with an impatient look on his face waiting for us to leave. What a gentle man, holding the door open for everyone. Wait, now is not the time Eren. I hadn't even realized we were still in the classroom and I hadn't even picked up my bag. "Please discuss your dining plans outside of my room. I do have another class after you all. So please, get out." He looks pissed.

Damn it. I really wanted to get off his bad side since our first encounter. I'm obviously just making it worse for myself.

I sighed while picking up my bag and tugging Armin along by the sleeve in hopes that he would move faster than his normal snail pa

Should I apologize? Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

"Hey Levi," he looked up to me and I lost my train of thought because, one, I got distracted by his slate grey orbs and not to mention the close proximity. Second, I noticed he literally had to look up to me. I found it adorable but man, he must be no more than 5'3. "Um, sorry for holding you up and wasting your time."

Nailed it.

He just continued to stare. After what felt like 30 seconds of him scrutinizing my face, he spoke up. "It's alright I suppose. Though I'm still surprised a brat like you had the decency to apologize. I must say I'm impressed." He smirked and I felt my knees lock, vaguely wondering if he did things like this to everyone on purpose to get a reaction or just me.

He said he was impressed with me, oh my- wait, did he call me a brat?

Armin was to my right snickering. I wanted to glare at him but didn't want to risk doing that in front of Levi and possibly making him think I'm childish... again. So I settled for staring down at my feet and playing with my hands as I felt my face heat up.

"Well Eren, shouldn't you and Mr. Arlert be on your way?"

My head shot up in realization of him calling me by my first name and Armin by his last. So he did remember. I felt a jolt of happiness spark in my chest and couldn't hold back the grin that spread over my face.

"Yes Mr. Ackerman sorry for making you wait again. Have a nice day!" I cringed at how enthusiastic that sounded. Even for me.

Levi simply nodded, bored expression once again on his face, and held a hand up motioning for us to go through the door.

Armin headed out and had to tug on my shirt to get me to move as I was still staring at Levi who was about to let go of the door. And as we left and the door was closing I could have sworn I heard a chuckle from inside. I found the noise ethereal

We ended up stacking up on junk food as planned and once I dropped Armin off at work, I headed to the library to get two copies of The River Why for Armin and me. I headed back to the Rose Café with about two hours left until Armin's shift ended so I ordered a pumpkin spice latte and started reading the book. Armin didn't mind since he would catch up later on and end up finishing the book before me anyway. I was pleased to see that there was a touch of humor in the novel and bean to enjoy it.

When Armin had packed up his belongings after his shift had ended, we headed out and back to the dorms. I blasted some My Chemical Romance in the car then when Armin took his turn he put on The xx. But of course we always agreed to listen to one song by Acceptance before we got out of the car no matter what.

"Don't you just love music Armin?"

He gave me a 'did you seriously just ask me that question?' look and I laughed.

"Let's head inside before it get dark and start hitting up the snacks." He said. I just turned off the car to show him I agreed.

After raiding the candy and junk and each of us getting to chapter six, we decided to stop for the night and I had Armin give me his opinion on how the song sounded since I had finish and had shown the group but no one outside. I always showed Armin first but since I got a deadline this time I had to show the group first.

"That was really awesome Eren, I loved it. When and where will you guys be preforming next?"

"Uh, Club Maria in two months."

"Is everyone going?"

"Yeah."

"You know who else you should invite?" I knew where he was going with this but decided to play along.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Levi!" He giggled. Then I got an idea.

"Okay. I will. After you invite Erwin." I smirked as I saw him blush.

"Promise you'll invite Levi after?"

"Purple pinky panda promise." And we both erupt into laughter.

"You are like ten times gayer than me I swear." He said through gasps.

We both ended up crawling into bed shortly after our laughing fit had died down and I was almost asleep when Armin spoke up. "Hey, Eren."

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear Levi laugh as we walked out the door too?"

I froze as I realized it wasn't my imagination. I was actually happy that he really did laugh and now I knew since Armin heard it too, but still wondering why he laughed in the first place.

I smiled and I was 100% sure Armin could hear my smile through my response. "Yeah. I did hear it."


	3. Contagious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV to explain his what he has been thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Contagious by Acceptance. I highly recommend listening to it.

(Levi POV)

I remember about a week ago, the first time I laid eyes on the doe eyed kid, my dreams where different. And the scary part was that some of my dreams consisted of the boy. It was frightening to me because the only time I ever had dreams of anyone was when I was in love with them. Not that I felt anything like that towards this kid but I can't say he didn't intrigue me.

The first thing I noticed was his doe like eyes. They were they most unique shade of green and they got golden flecks in them after changing to more of a turquoise color when he got excited. I know it seems strange for someone who isn't at all interested in the boy to noticed something so small but in my defense, he was standing very close to me when he looked up (or down to me) with a grin on his face and his eyes did that marvelous color change.

At first I didn't know what he was so happy about but after he left my classroom I realized that I had told him I was impressed with him. That had to be it.

The thought of him becoming so happy by what I had said (mind you it was supposed to be more insulting than anything) made me laugh. Louder than usual and I'm not sure why about that either. This kid catches me off guard, I swear.

He is a very interesting person. I really do appreciate interesting people. Boring people, I just stay away from. Him being different, well, it makes me want to be near this kid even more than I should. I need to stay away from him as much as possible. First of all, I already have a feeling I might fall for him. He is really adorable though he seems to be more on the not so bright side. Hell, he probably isn't even gay. Either way, he is my student and is obviously younger than me, judging by the way he was surprised when I told him my age. Even though it can't be any more than 10 years, But at the same time he must be pretty close to a decade younger.

"Levi," I heard Erwin call from his kitchen, "You want a beer?"

"Sure." I called back.

Erwin walked into the living room with two beer cans in hand and tossed one to me. "Here you go, Bud."

"Thanks…" He looked at me suspiciously and instead of sitting in his normal spot, the recliner across from me, he took a seat next to me on the sofa. That being the seat that he only sits in if we have something important to discuss. And right now, apparently it's my face and lack of contributing full sentences into our already normally small conversations. "Nothing's wrong, just leave it."

"Leave what?" He asked innocently and I simply glared at him. He chuckled. "I know there's something wrong so will you just tell me."

I sighed, knowing that if I give in now, I will only feel defeated but if I wait till five minutes later, he will keep vexing me and I will be pissed off as well. "You know that Eren Jaeger kid, don't you?"

"Yeah he and his cute little friend were in my class last semester." He replied dreamily

"That's so gross, don't say it like that. What the hell Erwin? 'Cute little friend'? You sound like a damn pedophile."

He just laughed at me. "Sorry continue."

"Right. Well anyway, I can't stop thinking about this…kid. He is so entrancing and charismatic and well.. you can see the problem with how I'm talking about him right?" He nodded. "Good because it's too embarrassing to talk about and I'm stopping right now. Jesus, this is so unlike me."

His expression softened. "Why is it embarrassing?" He asked and I gave him my best annoyed look.

"Erwin, I shouldn't have to answer that. Maybe you think it's okay to have a crush on a student of yours, like the blonde coconut-"

"Don't you mean the amazingly smart and adorable Armin Arlert." He cut me off.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah sure, but I don't think its okay and what I'm getting at is I'm a nearly a decade older than the kid and he is my pupil."

He stopped for a moment looking thoughtful. He is my best friend and best advice giver so I was willing to wait… even though he will probably say something stupid first.

"Maybe he just doesn't have something that interests you enough to make you want to try."

There it is.

"Who said I even like him?" I questioned.

"We both know you do. And if you want to say you don't like him again…well look at this text here from Armin from yesterday." He said after searching through his phone for a minute then holding it up for me to grab.

"You're texting your student?"

"Ex student." He corrected with a Cheshire grin.

I took the phone without asking anymore pointless questions and read the long text the blonde coconut had sent Erwin.

"Hey, so I don't know if you're busy on the 11th of March but Eren and his band are playing at Club Maria from 9-11 pm. I'm there tech guy so there isn't any way you'll see me but if you watch them play, maybe we can hang out after and go …." Then I stopped reading. I could have been nosey and continued but it really only took me about 2 seconds to read something that Erwin knows that. Plus, I ain't no damn snoop.

"So your purpose of showing me this was to.." I trailed off so he could answer my unspoken question.

"Well, did you know he was a musician?"

"No." I paused for a moment. "What does he play? Did the blon- I mean, Armin say?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully the chuckled. "Interested now are we?"

I snorted, "Shut up and answer the damn question. Please?"

"I have got say, you pick em' good. He just so happens to be the lead guitarist and lead singer of the band."

Ugh. He is cute and talented? Smart….we shall have to wait and see about that one.

"So you think he is cute."

"I guess."

"And apparently, he is talented."

"…I guess."

"Do you like him?"

"Don't know yet."

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"What? Jesus, stop freaking yelling."

"There was a 'yet'. So you know what that means." He paused while thinking then got a shit eating grin on his face. "Are you just trying to suppress your feelings because he is like, three feet taller than you?"

I make a noise akin to a growl. "Shut the hell up you big ass tree." I hissed and he almost shit himself laughing. I did even crack a smile.

About three minutes later he wiped a tear away and then spoke up. "You want to go grab a burger or something?"

"Sure."

(Eren's POV)

"Hey turn around." I whispered to Armin with a grin on my face.

He did and looked back at me with his face gradually getting redder. He tried to hide by putting his head down but it was no use, I was sitting right here and I'm pretty sure Erwin already saw me, then the head of blonde hair on the table.

"Why are you hiding? I thought you guys were texting last night. Aren't you guys like, cool?"

He lifted up his head to answer me, "I look like crap Eren-"

"Shut up, I look like crap, you look amazing…just take off your glasses."

He smiled, "Okay, thanks. And it's just your hair, you always look good. Lucky"

I smiled and looked up again to see Erwin walking towards an empty table next to us…With a pair of legs behind him that I could see through his legs. I couldn't see the person however; they must have been really short. Erwin and mystery person arrived at the table and when the tall blonde turned to the side to slide into his chair, there appeared Levi from behind him.

Holy shit he is so short compared to Erwin. Ha. Wait, my hair looks like crap. Oh no.

I didn't look like Levi noticed me yet so I quickly ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to try and tame the brown locks.

Then he looked up to meet my gaze that I hadn't realized I had been keeping on him. Oh shi-

"Hi Armin, Eren." Greeted Erwin. I nodded in response as Armin took Erwin's extended hand.

I looked up to Levi to find him looking down at his menu. I still had to try though.

"Hi Mr. Ackerman." I tried. Surprisingly enough, he looked up. A small smile played on Erwin's and Armin's lips. Why? I don't know.

What surprised me more though was that he actually answered me with a greeting as well.

"Hello Eren. 'Mr. Ackerman' is so formal. Try Levi outside class."

What? I was in utter shock. He just gave me permission to call him Levi. Oh my sweet Jesus.

"A-are you sure?" I asked.

"Did I stutter?" Damn isn't he sweet?

"Okay, Levi." I said with a smile, regardless. I loved the way it rolled of my tongue.

By the time Erwin and Levi had ordered, Armin and I had finished our food. We were waiting for the bill when Erwin spoke up.

"So I hope you don't mind Eren, but I was told about how you are going to be preforming at Maria and told Levi earlier today."

I stopped mid breath and turned to look at Armin with an 'are you kidding me?' look and he just shrugged. I can't really say anything, I mean he does do our sound so I guess he can invite whoever he wants.

"But," Levi cut in, " I don't know if I can make it yet. Don't freak out brat." Levi said, breaking me from my trance.

I nodded towards Levi for him to know I had heard him since I couldn't come up with syntax at the moment. It seems while I was in shock that the bill had come and gone leaving Armin to pay for it. "Armin we were supposed to split."

He leaned in and whispered, "I know but I owe you. Sorry. I didn't know they were close." He said with an apologetic smile.

Armin rose and I followed suit. He shook Erwin's hand then waved good bye to Levi and I just waved to them both then followed Armin out of the burger joint. On the drive back to the dorm we listened to music as usual and then on came a song by Acceptance.

It was my favorite song by them. At that moment, an idea sparked. Our band always closes with a cover of a song by each of our favorite bands, and this time it was my turn. After the cover, they play the actual song in the club or restaurant or whatever and everyone dances. The lyrics were perfect.

We still had some time before we made it back so I replayed it and listen to the chorus.

'Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?) To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on, keep me hanging on so contagiously.'

I looked over to Armin who seemed to be reading my mind. "You haven't picked the cover song yet, have you?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nope."

"Perfect."

He was right, It was perfect. Now I just hope Levi will be there.


	4. Operation Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels it time to ask Levi himself to go to the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is as far as I have gotten on the other site I'm posting on and I'll probably be updating within the next week since I need to focus on virtual school this last week. Well thank you for reading.

"Guys, I know what song we should cover at our performance." I turned to face all of them. Jean was sitting on the sofa next to Reiner who had a blushing Bertholdt on his lap. I found it strange since Bert was the taller of the two.

"W-what is it, Eren?" Asked Bert, timid as always.

"What do you guys think about Contagious by Acceptance?" I finally responded, hoping Jean wouldn't say something stupid about my choice or that Reiner wouldn't ask a question. I wasn't too worried about Bert since he wasn't one to say anything unless he really didn't like a song, but none of them knew about Levi and I hoped to keep it that way.

"It's a good song. I like the bass part." Jean said surprisingly. "I'm just glad you didn't pick some crap song." That was way better than I expected from him.

"I like it too. Nice drums in it." Was Bert's small contribute and I'm pretty sure that's all he would have to say.

"I Agree. It is an awesome song," Said Reiner. He paused then made direct eye contact with me, "but did you have a reason to choose that particular song?"

Okay so sometimes I wish all my friends were as oblivious as Jean when it came to romance. That may sound rude but seriously; He is still too blind to see hat Marco wants him and has wanted him since like freshman year in high school. But I knew either Reiner or Bert would catch on, though I only had to worry about dealing with questions from Reiner.

They were all looking at me now, waiting for my response. I have to say something. Come on Eren, think. "Well it's just my favorite song by them and I think we sound good covering Acceptance?" Shoot, why did I turn it into a question? I didn't mean to.

"Well… okay." Said Reiner. "So when should we practice next?"

"How about now?" asked Jean. "Unless you guys are busy."

We all looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders as if to say we had nothing better to do and we were available. We spent the rest of the day practicing our hardest to get the song down and then ran through the whole show. The next few weeks were going to be hell since we had to make this perfect. It is going to be our biggest gig yet and we were all psyched.

When we were done we said our good byes quickly as Jean and I left Reiner's parent's house to go back to our dorms. Bert was going to stay over I assumed since Reiner's parents were out of town.

"Hey Horse-face, can I get a ride back with you?"

He glared at me. "How did you even get here? Where is your car?"

"Well I walked here since it was only a mile away, but its dark out and my car is being borrowed by Mikasa."

"Ugh, fine. Get in, dickweed ."

I smirked. "Is that all you got? Dickweed?"

"Shut up, I'm tired."

I simply nodded. The drive back was in silence but it wasn't really uncomfortable nor would I categorize it as comfortable. It was just silent. But, for Jean and I it was normal. We weren't the best of friends. I mean at most, we tolerated each other but we always had each other's backs.

We made it back to the dorms and we had to walk together a little ways since our rooms were in the same building. He shared a room with Marco who was probably still up; waiting to make sure he got back safe. He is such a saint and obviously has the hots for Jeany boy here. Everyone could see except for Jean. Either that or he is pretending he hasn't noticed in hopes that Marco will give up.

Suddenly, He turned and stopped to look at me. I was on his right side and we were in a silent hallway. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to do. Within the next second Jean had pushed me up against a wall and his lips were on mine while his hands were pinning my wrists above my head.

It wasn't exactly a forceful kiss but more of a desperate one. I figured I should push him off now but as I tried to, he off he just griped my wrists to the point of making me gasp and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I bit down forcefully on his tongue and he pulled back immediately.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that?" He asked in shock as if I had just kissed him.

I felt something in me explode. "What did I do? No, what did you just do? Why would you do that?"

He sighed, "First of all, I'm sorry. I just need someone to get my mind off Marco. I can't have him and I don't deserve him." He looked so heartbroken that I almost completely forgot about the kiss.

"Are you seriously that stupid Jean?" He looked up at me with gilt in his eyes as well as confusion. "Marco likes you; he has for like, ever. But he is so nice that he won't ask you so you don't feel obligated to say yes to him."

He looked shocked by what I had just said. "R-really? Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and let a small smile creep onto my face. "You really didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't! If I did I wouldn't have kissed you." It looked like the realization of what he had just done hit him. "Oh Eren, I'm sorry. I really screwed up I'm so-"

"Shut up Jean. You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How?"

"Get in your room, brush your teeth and kiss Marco."

He blushed and then paused. "Brush my teeth?"

"Yeah, your mouth smells like horse shit. In fact, go shower."

He laughed and punched me in the arm playfully. "Thanks. Can we um.."

"Never speak of this again?"

"Yeah."

"But you know I am going to tell Armin, right?"

"I know." He said and I laughed.

"Okay well, have a good night. And kiss that boy with so much passion he will tear up."

He chuckled, "Sometimes I forget what a great friend you are. Thank you."

"Of course. Bye Horseface."

"Bye shit head."

We parted ways and honestly, I wasn't even mad. I just wanted to go shower and watch a movie with Armin on his laptop. I made it back to my dorm in one piece and knocked on the door since I was too lazy to pull out my keys. Armin opened it within seconds.

"Hey." He greeted. "Too lazy to pull out your keys again?"

"Hey, and yeah. How was class? You just go back didn't you?"

"Yea and it was good. When is anatomy not fun though?"

"Mmmph."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"After I shower."

"Mrs. Doubtfire?" He asked already knowing my answer.

"Hell yes."

I had walked into the room at this point and was pulling out my clothes for my shower while talking to him.

"Oh Eren, I have something important to tell you before you go."

I turned to face him, "What is it?"

"Well today I went to check out this book store I never went to, it was awesome by the way. I saw Levi there. I thought maybe I would tell you so you could go tomorrow and like stalk him or whatever."

I let an amused breath escape my nostrils. "Are you calling me a stalker?"

"That is exactly what I am calling you." He smirked.

"Whatever." My stomach growled and I looked up at him.

"I'll make a run to McDonald's. Four McChickens?" He asked.

"You know me too well."

"I know, see you later."

"Later." I called after him.

As he walked out the door, I walked into the bathroom to shower. I probably smelt like death, or at least that's how I felt. The first thing I did when I got into the bathroom was brush my teeth. Twice. I didn't take too long in the shower since I was incredibly hungry and McDonald's is only 2 miles away but I did make sure I was clean.

I was seriously considering going to the book store tomorrow but I still had to ask Armin one more question before I could. By the time I got back to the room Armin had put the bag of food down on his desk. He had his shoes off sitting crisscross applesauce on his bed with his laptop on his lap. Yes, I really just said crisscross applesauce in my head.

I had one hand occupied by a towel that I was using to dry my hair and the dirty clothes in my other hand. "Hey, you know you didn't have to wait for me to start eating."

He looked up momentarily from his screen, "I know but I needed to find the movie. I just got back anyway."

"Don't shred my hopes in a blender, I thought you were being nice for once and waiting for me." I placed my hand on my heart dramatically and gripped my shirt in my hand as I flopped next to him on his bed.

He giggled, "Quit being so dramatic you dork."

"Okay fine. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Did um Levi see you at the book store?"

"Nah, I hid from him pretty well."

"You sure?"

"When am I not?"

I laughed, "Okay thanks."

"Yep. Now come on, I'm hungry and want the watch some Robin Williams. Next time you'll get your dose of Neil Patrick Harris but I need this."

I almost started crying laughing "I swear you get more entertaining the later it gets."

"My specialty."

We grabbed our food and ate. Then we sat across his bed to watch the movie. I fell asleep before it was over.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. It turns out I fell asleep on Armin's bed and Armin had moved onto mine in the middle of the night. Armin was already up and getting ready as I looked across the room to see him turn and wave to me.

"Good morning." He said.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

"Ugh."

He walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey skinny Jeans and a tight black v-neck and tossed them to me.

"Get up and get ready, we need to stop at The Sina Café to get three frapes."

"Three?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Yes three. One for you, one for me and another one 'for me'."

"Explain your master plan please."

He shook his head as he watched me stretch and strip off my shirt. "I will hide outside in your car and wait to see Levi. When I do, I will text you because you will be inside with two coffees. You will walk up to him and start small talk. Offer him the coffee and say it was for me since I told you to meet me there and pick up coffees on the way, but also say you can just go take me to get another so you don't sound like a dick. And don't forget to ask about the Concert."

I smiled, grateful he was my best friend because I didn't know what I would do without him. "Sounds great."

"I know." He grinned. "Now hurry up, I saw him there at 9:30 yesterday."

It took me a total of ten minutes to get myself to look presentable and another five to get to my and start the engine. We stopped at Sina like Armin said to and got the three drinks. Then Armin directed me to the book store.

"Okay Eren, go." He said while forcing the two drinks I needed into my hands.

I got out of the car and walked up to the double doors. Once I stepped inside, the smell of new books smacked me in the face and it was wonderful. I walked around the first book tables I saw so I didn't look too suspicious but also had a good view of the door.

I then got a text from Armin.

Armin: I see him parking, be ready.

Only a minute later Levi walked in. It didn't seem like he noticed me yet so before I lost my nerve I decided to walk up to him. My legs were shaking as I felt a swarm of bees in my stomach and a musical number automatically came to mind.

'What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.'

Stupid 'Wicked'. Man I love that musical.

Before I knew it, I was standing two feet from him, except his back was to me. Oh damn, he has a great a-

"Eren, I know you are behind me. What do you want?"

I froze up. I didn't know what to say. I forgot the lines from the scenario I had played in my head at least ten times in the past 30 minutes.

"Uh hey L-Levi. I just kinda saw you over here and thought I would come over and say 'hi'. So…hi."

You. Are . Such . A Loser, Eren.

"Hi." He turned to face me, "I hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you here?" He tilted his head to the side and I thought I might melt.

"Umm.. Well I was supposed to meet Armin here and I guess I came too early."

"Is that who the extra coffee is for?" He questioned.

"Yeah but you can have it if you want. I can always buy him another." Okay I'm getting the hang of this.

He hesitated a moment and almost looked like he was going to reject it. I felt so dumb for even going along with this.

"Sure, thanks." He said to my relief, taking the full cup from my hand.

"No problem." Time for the big Question. "I know you said you weren't going to go to the concert, but I needed to ask you something."

"Okay?" He cocked an eyebrow while looking annoyed. I really hope this doesn't piss him off.

"Will you go to my band's concert?" I rushed it all out in one breath.

He waited a minute. His facial expression changed from one of annoyance into one of amusement. I am so confused.

"Are you asking your teacher out, Jaeger?"

I could feel my face heat up. "N-no! I was just inviting you personally."

" You have got nerve kid, so I will think about it, but I have to go. Bye, Eren." He said with the look of amusement still on his face. He turned to walk away before I could give him a proper good bye.

"Bye." I called out lamely.

I walked back out to the car after Levi had left and Armin texted saying it was all clear.

"What did he say?" Armin asked the second I shut the door.

I sighed. "He said he would think about it. He probably thought I was so lame. He looked like he was about to laugh the most bitter laugh you can imagine."

"He probably thought it was cute."

"In my dreams."

I just had to prepare myself mentally for the next time I had to face him. I realized I had his class tomorrow.

"Eren?"

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Are you going to give up?"

I thought for a second again about the possibility of Levi being mine. "Hell no."


	5. Paper Mache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are gifts from Eren involved and confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is my longest chapter. Sorry it took so long I have been focusing on school.
> 
> The first song is
> 
> Shelter by the xx
> 
> And then the second one is
> 
> I wouldn't mind by He is we
> 
> Oh my Jesus, Thanks you guys for the feed back, I read everything and it all makes me want to keep doing this when I feel like I can't. So thank you so much for reading.

(Levi POV)

I almost didn't accept the coffee Eren was attempting to hand to me but the look he was giving me was A: adorable and B: gave me a weird feeling in my southern regions. I get that he was trying to pull off an innocent pout, but the thought of him begging me to do something for him with that face made my stomach flutter- even though the possibility of anything like that happening was ludicrous.

What is wrong with me? When did I start falling for boys almost ten years younger than me? Or students for that matter?

I had swiftly turned away after bidding my good bye to bright eyes and while lost in thought over these frustrating feelings I have for the kid, I vaguely registered that he called a "Bye" after me.

This time, I hadn't even gotten the chance to really look around the book store for new arrivals, but I was not going to stick around with Eren there pestering me about going to the show. In all honesty, I really wanted to go and hear him sing, but these past few days, I had wanted to see if he would ask me himself. He did, so I assume he wants me there a great deal. I was still gonna wait and see if he would keep trying to get me to go, that much I had figured out. I figured it was a good way to see if he felt the same. At least one more try.

At this point, I don't know if I want him to feel the same way or not. I mean, I know I shouldn't want him to feel anything like that towards me since he is my student who happens to be fresh out of high school, but the selfish part of me wanted him too badly to just let him slip away.

Really though, he wouldn't be in my class forever, so someday it might be possible but what are the chances he would stay with an old hag like me? Am I really just wasting my time with this? Probably but I had no intention of ignoring my feelings at this point.

I continued walking so I could make it back to my car as I saw the sky was starting to cloud over. As I slid into the driver's seat, it started to sprinkle. I turned on the ignition and turned the window wipers on low so I was able to see while I was driving. Before I put the car into reverse, I looked up and saw Eren walk out of the store looking a bit let down. What caught my attention even more though was that he was walking to a car that I saw him driving that one time Erwin and I ran into him and Armin at the Burger joint. It couldn't have been Armin's; Erwin said he doesn't have a car. So why was Armin sitting in Eren's car with a coffee in his hand..?

Oh. They planned this out. I'm certain of it.

The rain grew stronger and I was glad of it because now they definitely couldn't see me. Well, I couldn't see them either but I had to leave to finish setting up the lesson I had already started setting up for their class for tomorrow.

I really needed to know if it was truly planned of not. Maybe it was a dare? It wouldn't help to ask Erwin because I know once I mention Armin; he won't pay attention to anything else. I mean, as good as an advice giver he is, if I simply mention the kid, He'll be besotted. I hope I never get that bad.

I tried to think of other people I could possibly talk to this about, but I really only had two friends. My other source being my old high school friend (I met them both her and Erwin in chemistry) Hanji. Yeah she will be all up in my business about who he is and what he is like, hell she may even try to talk to the poor kid, but at least she will have her full focus on what I need help with. As crazy as she is, I trust her to give the most honest advice possible.

I would have to wait and call her later though since she was in the middle of teaching a class right now. She was known as one of the most enthusiastic professors on campus and almost every student liked her. Save for the ones that were scared of her.

I really hope it wasn't a dare at least. Maybe he did feel the same? I mean, not like I was going to pursue a relationship with a student but I was desperate to know.

I swear, I sound like a damn high school student with a crush on the popular kid.

I made it home and continued to plan out my lecture for the following day. When I had finished, it was around twelve so I decided to pick up some sushi. After writing down a few lines I thought up for a poem I was working on, I finally worked up the nerve to text Hanji.

Me: Hey, are you busy?

Four eyes: Never too busy for my dear midget. What it be?

I rolled my eyes at the insulting nickname but I had grown accustomed to it over the years so I didn't bother saying anything.

Me: I have a thing for someone.

Hanji: Ohh who's the lucky guy?

Me: A student.

The next thing I knew, Hanji was calling me.

"Levi! What do you mean by a student? How old is he? Does he like you back?" She rattled off questions the second I answered the call.

"Tch. That's why I texted you. I'm not sure how he feels but I thought you might since you would be an outside perspective. He must be 19 like his friend Armin-"

"Armin Arlert? The one Erwin is talking to now?"

"Yeah, he is his friend and they are like always together."

"Well what gave you the impression that he might feel the same?"

I sighed and explained everything starting with how he stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world at our first meeting right down to what happed earlier today. "And then when I walked out of the book store and got in my car, I saw that Armin kid sitting in Eren's car."

"Oh wow, well I can definitely tell you it was planned out. Let's wait and see what he does next. Maybe he will keep persisting you go to the concert? You'll have to tell me next time something happens but I really have to go right now, Mike is here" Mike being her boyfriend.

"Okay, thanks and I will. Later four eyes." And the call was ended.

I woke up relatively early the following morning to shower properly and make myself look slightly more presentable than I normally would in hopes that Eren would be bothered to talk to me again. I got in the shower and was sure to wash my hair and lather the soap over my body twice. Once I got out, I secured my towel around my waist and pulled out my blow dryer. Once my hair was dry, I parted it on the side and let the raven locks of my fringe fall in my face before I pulled out a bottle of gel and slicked my hair back with the sticky substance, some pieces still falling in front of my eyes but I deemed it looked good.

I was dry by the time I went to brush my teeth then leave the bathroom to get dressed. I stood in front of my closet visualizing my favorite outfits on myself too try and see which would look best. Eventually, I pulled out my nicest pair of slacks – the ones that hugged my rear pretty nicely – and a long sleeved grey button up and of course rolled up the sleeves.

I checked the time and saw I only had half an hour before class was supposed to start so I walked up to the full size mirror I had in my bathroom to check my appearance for the last time. I decided everything looked good except….there. I unbuttoned my top two buttons and left my pale chest open for view. If I wasn't mistaken, I had caught Eren looking at my collar bones quite a lot during our first meeting and I had been wearing my shirt the same way.

After adjusting a few things that were a little out of place, I stepped away from the mirror, grabbed my bag, stepped out the door and locked it behind me.

By the time I made it to class, only that freckled kid named Marco was waiting outside the door.

"Good morning professor!" He said with a cheery smile and attitude.

"Mornin'." I responded as I moved to unlock the door to my classroom. I flung the door open and put a stopper in front of it so it would stay propped open.

Students started to file in as I was writing on the chalk board. They were all chatting to each other as they walked in and I had yet to hear Eren or Armin's voice.

Five minutes before class was to start, I put down my piece of chalk and turned around in time to see Armin pulling a half asleep looking Eren with one hand on the taller boy's arm and the other holding two messenger bags.

"Come on Eren." I heard him say over the rest of the chatting going on in the room.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips so I turned to my brief case as I continued to pull out paper work.

Class went by too slow for my taste so when I had finished my lesson, I let the students copy my notes off of the doc cam for the rest of class.

I glanced over at Eren once or twice…or every two minutes the entire class to see that he was propping his head up on his hand and Armin was doing his best to work and make sure his friend didn't fall asleep.

When I finally dismissed class Eren's head shot up and he nearly hopped out of his chair before grabbing his bag and pulling something red out of it and quickly hiding it behind his back. He stood waiting for Armin to finish packing up before they both start walking towards my desk where I was standing.

I hadn't made it apparent that I was watching their actions out of my peripheral vision so when they finally made it half way to me I raised my head with a quizzical look on my face.

"Come on Eren, just give it to him." Armin said while pushing Eren from behind.

"Armin! Stop pushing me, I'm going. Oh my Jesus."

I crossed my arms and balanced my weight on one leg while I jutted my hip out as he walked up to me with a shy smile on his face. He still held whatever it was he was going to give to me behind his back.

"H-hi, Levi." He said quietly.

"Eren."

"You look really handso- nice today." He said firmly with new found courage as a blush spread over his face.

'Can he get anymore adorable?' I thought. "Thank you.. I try."

"You don't have to." He mumbled and I felt my face grow hot. I decided to ignore the statement and move the conversation along.

"What is that you're hiding behind your back?" I asked while uncrossing my arms and trying to soften my expression so he wouldn't be so timid.

"Well I …." He pulled the object out from behind his back and extended it forward so I could take it. "I made these for you."

It turned out to be paper mache roses with a CD tapped to the outside. I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

Armin chuckled. "Yeah he stayed up all night working on them." Eren tried to ignore him but his blush gave away the fact that he heard him and knew I had as well.

"Why would you make these for me?" I now noticed that Armin was starting to walk away.

"Because well..I like you."

I kinda figured he did but now that it was confirmed, I felt a weight being lifted of my shoulder and a new one settling on it.

He is my student.

"Eren…"

"Wait! Before you say anything, about not liking me back. Will you at least come to watch me play at Maria in a month and a half? Please? I really think you should." He gave me the cutest lopsided smile.

Well if I can't be with him I can at least watch him play, right? "Okay." I agreed.

His eyes lit up and did that marvelous color change thing while a grin nearly broke his face in two, showing off a perfectly white set of teeth. "Really?"

"Really."

He tossed his head back and laughed. It was the most angelic sound I ever heard. "Yes!" Then stopped short. "Sorry." He blushed.

"It's alright. You're too cute." Did I just say that out loud?

"What?" He asked and I knew he hadn't heard me thankfully.

"I said thank you."

Maybe I should tell him I like-

"Your welcome! I'll see you later." Then he stopped "C-can I have your number maybe? You know in case you have any questions about the show and whatnot."

It was cute the way he was asking. But when is anything Eren Jaeger ever does not cute? "I guess so; just don't expect to have phone sex or anything."

He blushed just like I was hoping he would.

"Oh lord. Never! Of course not." He rushed out in one quick breath.

"Relax. It's 321…"

"Okay I'll text you later then you can save my number? Wait, you never said if you liked me or not."

I smirked. "You didn't ask."

"Right. Well do you like me too by any chance?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see once you aren't my student anymore." I said fiddling with the beautiful crafts made just for me.

He laughed. "Well I'm willing to wait if it's for you."

I felt my face heat up once again and looked away quickly. Damn this kid.

"Alright just get out of my classroom, I have another class to prepare for."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." He said with a smile that made my heart melt.

As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but look at how his hips swayed.

Eren freaking Jaeger. What have you done to me?

When I got home later that day, I put the flowers right on top of my dresser in my favorite vase. I then popped in the CD while stripping out of my clothes. I stopped when I heard whose voice was on the CD.

"Hey Levi, I'm glad you are listening to this. If I didn't already tell you that I like you, well, I do. I may have chickened out and not said it but know you know for sure. I hope you enjoy this."

He started to lightly strum a guitar and then he started singing.

'I find shelter in this way undercover hide away..'

As many times as I had heard the song- which I happened to love- I had never heard it sung more beautifully in my life.

He sang one line in particular with more emotion than the others.

'I still want to drown whenever you leave, please teach me gently how to breathe.'

The next song came up and I don't recall ever hearing it but I could tell it was going to be one of my favorites on the CD.

'Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side.'

I laid down ready to just drift off listening to Eren's voice lull me to sleep.

'Forever is a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.'

And I wouldn't mind you being there, Eren.


	6. An Armin and Erwin extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's just a short extra chapter. I am actually working on the next one which will continue the story but I've been focusing on finishing up my classes and family situations. Anyways this is just something I was able to write and the next chapter will be up within the next few days. Thank you for all the support and everything because it really makes me happy. Enjoy.

(Armin POV)

I walked back into Eren and I's dorm at around six in the morning after Erwin dropped me off early enough to make sure I was there before Eren woke up.

I set my keys and wallet down on my desk after pulling them out of my pocket then sat on my bed to kick off my shoes and jeans. I lie down on my bed on top of the covers- too lazy get underneath them- and think about my previous night from a little bit before Erwin picked me up.

He had texted me the day before asking if he could take me out to a pizza joint downtown. He said the sometimes played live music. I was ecstatic and said accepted immediately.

At around four o'clock the next evening I took the clothes I picked out right after I had gotten off the phone with him and went to go shower. I made sure my hair was perfect and grabbed a beanie that suited the dark skinny jeans, light white shirt and baby blue flannel I had pulled on.

About an hour later, I got a text from Erwin saying he was outside the dorms and I grabbed my keys and wallet before shouting a good bye to Eren and rushing out the door.

Erwin drove a nice 2015 Toyota highlander and when I spotted the vehicle, I had to remind myself not to run to it. When he saw me coming, he stepped out of the car and ran over to pull open the passenger side door.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I approached. I figured he would shake my hand so I held mine out to him. He took my hand in his obviously larger one, raised it to his lips and kissed it gently with extremely soft lips. All I could do was blush furiously.

"Hey," He replied in a smooth deep voice, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going exactly?" I asked still trying to hide my blush.

"This rad pizza place called Off the Tracks. Have you been there?"

"Yeah I have. I love it there. Actually I love anything downtown." I replied.

"I know. Man, the cafes and bars are pretty great but.." Then he trailed off, obviously remembering he was on a date with a nineteen year old, "Sorry."

I didn't see a need to mess with him about going out with someone so young since the age difference actually made me feel easy and insignificant. Like, he could do so much better. So I settled for a slight nod with my head and slid into to car.

The ride was kind of awkward till about five minutes in when he asked me to search through the CDs he had and pick one out. I stopped between a Pierce the Veil CD and a My Chemical Romance CD to see the White album. One reason I stopped was because I didn't expect him to actually like Pierce the Veil or MCR. And the second reason being, I loved The Beatles.

Erwin turned to glance at me, back to the road, and then at the CDs I was looking at.

"Oh yea, Levi got me into post hardcore and rock, ya know. And I've always loved The Beatles."

I finally looked at him and smiled. "Me too. I love all three actually." I popped the CD in and automatically went to Blackbird. "My favorite." I said after receiving a questioning look from Erwin after I skipped songs.

"Really? That's cool. It's one of mine too but I think my all-time favorite is Strawberry Fields Forever." He said.

We continued talking about music and other topics that came up until we got to Off the Tracks, the awkwardness from the start long forgotten.

We stayed at Off the Tracks for a few hours. A little while before we left, a band started playing and Erwin started drinking, sometimes sneaking some into my glass and eventually just letting me drink from his when no workers were looking.

Erwin asked if I could drive us so I did. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "I don't want to drive back to my dorm and then leave you to drive while intoxicated back to your house."

He sat thinking for a minute. "Well it's not like I can't drive, I mean, I'm not wasted. I'm only asking you to drive right now because I don't want to drive while you're in this car." He took a breath and looked up at me after considering what I had said. "Would you mind spending the night at my place? I figure you might be more comfortable in a place you know but teacher aren't allowed in the student dorms."

I didn't see anything wrong with spending a night – on his couch most likely. I mean, I do trust him and if he even was that intoxicated, I probably wouldn't refuse anything at this point…that's not even the alcohol talking. "I don't mind." I said finally.

He gave directions to his house and it took at least thirty minutes longer than it should have to get there because he gave me three wrong turns. However, when we pulled into his driveway, with the streetlights I could vaguely see his house but from what I could tell, the lawn was well kept and very green. The house had vines growing on the wall with a few flowers growing along them.

"You have a beautiful home." I said in awe while still taking in the sight.

"Beautiful just like you." He said. This was the first time in noticed that he was taking slower than usual since he started drinking. So I looked over at him and saw his hair was the smallest bit messed up- and by that I mean how my hair normally looks since his is always perfect-from leaning his head on the window and the chair's headrest during the ride to his house. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his pupils were dilated.

That last part is when I realized that he was looking me directly in the eye and what he had said finally sunk in. I felt my face heat up, "You're drunk, Erwin."

"I may be drunk but I'm not blind. And I've always thought you were beautiful."

And maybe it was the alcohol in my system that gave me the courage to lean forwards and press my lips to his incredibly soft- and obviously very experienced ones- but it didn't really matter to me because I did it. I finally did it. It had always been my job to make the first move since he made it clear that he didn't want me to feel like he was taking advantage of me.

The kiss started to get a bit heated and eventually he-not so gently- bit my lip. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. While this was happening, I vaguely noticed his hand creep up my leg and unzip my zipper. This would be my first time receiving anything like this. I'm pretty sure I'll finish so fast it'll be embarrassing- but at this point I was so turned on that I couldn't possibly care.

After unzipping my jeans and tugging them down a bit, he began rubbing me through my boxers. I had to pull my mouth away to let out a gasp but after a moment, he caught my lips again and devoured all my moans.

Just moments later, he tugged on my torso in a way that I knew he was telling me to get on his lap. Once I was positioned he slid the whole chair back all the way so that my back was no longer touching the dash board and was at least a foot away. I loved this car so much more now.

He finally pulled my erection out of my boxers and when the air hit it, I gasped. "Oh E-Erwin."

He chuckled and began kissing and sucking on my neck as he first rubbed his thumb over the head to spread the pre cum and begin rubbing me. "Oh my God." I whined and I noticed that my voice had gone up an octave.

He started off at an agonizingly slow pace and when I couldn't take it anymore, I had to keep myself from shouting. "F-faster…please Erwin, please!" And it came out as a strangled moan.

He sped up considerably. "Like this?" he purred in my ear.

I let out a full on moan and could feel that I was close. "Yeah..like that. Hold me tighter."

And he did. I had lasted longer than I thought I would so I was feeling pretty good about that too. I came while shouting his name and when I finally came down from my high and could properly breathe again is when I noticed the hard on he was sporting in his own pants. "Um should I..?" I asked while grinding down on his erection.

He groaned. "Inside. Let's go inside. And, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want."

I smiled softly and pecked his lips again. "I'd really like that."


End file.
